100 Harry Potter and Severus Snape
by Jaded-Lily-05
Summary: 100 Drabble/Oneshot challenge done with Severus Snape and Harry Potter. Will have Slash, Friendship, and good old-fashioned Snape/Potter fighting.


A/N: This story will be a collection of oneshots and drabbles inspired by the prompts in the 100 Drabble/Oneshots challenge from the HPFC forum. Thank you to SoUsay234 for being my beta again!

Words: 658

Prompt 001. Frog.

* * *

The door of the gloomy dungeon office slammed open as an angry Severus Snape stormed through it; his meeting with the Headmaster had not gone as he would have wished. He had once again been denied the Defense Against the Dark Arts position and the Headmaster was going to hire another bumbling incompetent.

The gaunt form crossed the room towards his desk and sunk wearily into the chair. After a few moments of dead silence he shook his head to rid himself of his angry thoughts and picked up his eagle-feathered quill to begin grading the end of year potion's essays.

For an immeasurable amount of time the only noise in the room was the scratching of quill on parchment as the Professor scrawled scathing comments on his students essays. Suddenly, a shuffling noise made the Professor jump out of his chair, his wand out; his eyes flickered around the room before finally settling on the green frog on the ground.

No, it wasn't a frog. It was a toad.

He knelt down on the cold stone floor and stared at the toad intently for a moment. In a low voice Severus began to speak: "You ran away from Longbottom again, Toad?" The corners of his thin mouth twitched slightly as he continued, "I do not blame you. That boy is a menace."

The man reached his robe-covered arm towards the toad, "Come. I suppose I must take you into my warm embrace and rush you back to your," he paused to inject his next word with revulsion, "Gryffindor before the Express leaves the station."

As if on cue, someone had knocked on his office door. The toad leaped in fright at the loud noise; the Slytherin head lunged to catch the toad before it hopped away again. Holding the toad in one hand he straightened to his full height and sneered at the door, "Come in."

The door creaked open slowly and the messy head of Harry Potter poked in.

"Ah. The illustrious Mr. Potter. Dare I hope that you are here to inform me that you will not be returning to Hogwarts next year?"

Harry glared at the man, his emerald eyes burning with hatred, "No Professor. I'll be here next year."

Severus sneered at the boy with disdain, "Then why are you here, Potter? The Express will be leaving soon. Or are you simply so pampered that you wish to have your own private train and escort to bring you back to London?"

"I'm only here because Trevor went missing and he usually likes coming down to the dungeons. Your office is the last place down here to look."

"Imaginary friends now, Potter?"

Harry clenched his fists tightly and tried to rein in his temper, "Trevor is Neville's toad. I just want to find him before the train leaves, Professor."

"And Longbottom couldn't come himself? It is his toad, isn't it?"

"Neville wouldn't come down because you're a giant greasy bat with no humanity!" The green-eyed boy snapped.

Severus moved towards the door slowly, hatred burning in his dark eyes. "The toad, Mr. Potter," he hissed quietly, holding Trevor out to Harry.

Harry quickly snatched the toad and clutched him to his chest muttering a quick, "Thanks," before backing away from the door and into the dark dungeon hallway.

The Professor watched the boy retreat for a moment before stepping partially out of his office, "Potter," he said silkily.

Harry stopped and turned his head slightly.

"20 points from Gryffindor for insulting a teacher." Severus smiled coldly, "To be taken at the start of next term."

Harry's jaw dropped, "That's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair, Potter," he smirked, "And that will be another 10 points."

With the last word said Severus backed into his office and slammed the door loudly; the sound echoed down the hallway as Harry stood holding the toad protectively and staring incredulous at the Professors door.

"Greasy git," he muttered, before walking away.


End file.
